Le seul à pouvoir le faire, c'est toi
by Gryffon-ner
Summary: Lorsque Drago revient à Poudlard après la guerre, Harry constate tristement qu'il a changé autant moralement que physiquement. Mais il est décidé à le faire repartir du bon pied, car s'il y en a bien un qui peut le faire, ce doit être lui!
1. Chapter 1

_Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule cette histoire ne l'est pas._

_Attention, Drarry )_

**Le seul à pouvoir le faire, c'est toi…**

Le vacarme de la Grande Salle s'étouffa peu à peu lorsque le Trio d'argent fit son apparition. Si Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson étaient revenu en même temps que les autres élèves un mois après la mort de Voldemort de la main d'Harry Potter, il n'en était pas de même pour Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme, depuis la fin de la guerre, s'était enfermé dans un monde de silence mortel, bien que ce ne soit pas sa voix qui eut subi le plus de dommages. Lorsque Poudlard se retourna pour voir arriver les trois Serpentards, aucun regard de haine de les frappa puisqu'ils étaient passé du côté du bien avant la fin. Seulement, quelques exclamations de surprises vinrent les accueillir lorsqu'ils revirent pour la toute première fois Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci, s'étant promis de ne plus jamais ouvrir la bouche, les regarda avec méchanceté, voulant prouver à tous qu'il était resté le même, voir qu'il était devenu encore plus imbuvable qu'il avait pu l'être. D'un geste de la main, le fauteuil magique dans lequel il était depuis la fin de la guerre se mit à avancer jusqu'à la table des verts et argents. Pansy et Blaise se regardèrent avec peine et suivirent leur ami.

« -Vous saviez que Drago était paraplégique ? murmura Hermione.

-Non, je l'ignorai, affirma Ron. Mon père m'avait signalé qu'il avait été blessé, mais je ne savais pas que c'était aussi grave.

-Je me demande comment il arrive à continuer. Ses parents sont morts durant la guerre, il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes et j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait eu des problèmes avec la Justice magique.

-Oui ! confirma Ron. Le Magen-magot voulait l'envoyer quelques années à Azkaban puisqu'il portait la marque.

-Je croyais que sa marque s'était détruite puisqu'il suivait les idéaux de Voldemort que par contrainte ! poursuivit Hermione.

-C'est exactement ce qui l'a empêché d'être condamner.

-Le pauvre, souffla Hermione en se servant un verre. »

Pendant la petite conversation de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fixer le Serpentard. Il voyait qu'il refuser avec une colère pas tout à fait tacite l'aide qu'essayaient de lui prodiguer Blaise et Pansy. Harry se surpris à constater qu'il était peiné de voir que sa Némésis avait autant changé, bien qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir comprendre les sentiments de blond envers son handicap. Il se promit de remédier rapidement à ça en reprenant la relation qu'ils avaient avant la guerre : leur propre et puérile guerre entre ennemis.

D'ailleurs, il mit cette promesse en application une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque son chemin croisa celui du Trio d'Argent.

« -Alors Malefoy, on revient terroriser Poudlard ? Je suppose que cela te manquait de ne plus nous gâcher la vie ! »

A part le regard choqué de Blaise et Pansy et celui étonné et dissuasif de Ron et Hermione, il n'eut aucune autre réaction en retour. En effet, le blond l'avait à peine regardé et avait simplement continué à avancer, son regard froid ne quittant jamais ses yeux perles.

Harry, pas dégonfler pour autant, accéléra le pas et le rattrapa.

« -Je vois que notre cher Prince ne daigne même plus adresser la parole à ces anciens ennemis. Ou peut-il a-t-il peur de ne plus être aussi acide qu'avant ? »

Harry constata que les sourcils du Serpentard se froncèrent un peu plus, cependant Drago ne lui répondit toujours pas. Il s'éloigna vers les cachots, ne se retournant même pas pour vérifier que ces deux amis le suivaient bien.

« -Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Le brun se retourna et constata qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Blaise.

« -Tu ne vois pas qu'il n'a pas la force pour continuer votre petite guéguerre ?

-Evidemment que je les remarquai, je voulais qu'il réagisse, qu'il redevienne le même. »

Blaise, qui avait pris une voix orgueilleuse et colérique, se calma aussitôt.

« -Parce que tu veux l'aider ?

-Il nous a aidé au moment où notre sort semblait fixé, il a caché à sa famille que c'était bien nous qu'ils avaient capturé. En le voyant dans cet état, je me suis rappelé de ça. »

Blaise soupira et ses yeux parlèrent pour lui. Harry comprit que c'était plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait.

« -Depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis qu'il s'est réveillé de son lit d'hôpital à St Mangouste et qu'il a appris pour la mort de ses parents, Drago n'est plus le même. Il est venu vivre chez moi et la plupart du temps c'était insoutenable de vivre avec lui. Il semble n'être devenu qu'une machine de glace, il semble ne plus recevoir les signaux que la vie lui lance, il est complètement hermétique à tout ce que Pansy et moi avons pu entreprendre afin de lui rendre la vie plus facile et agréable. Alors si tu veux vraiment nous aider, je ne peux que te dire merci d'avance, même si nous ne sommes pas forcement ami, même si avoir été dans le même camp de nous a pas forcement rapproché. Merci et bon courage. »

Pansy pris sa main et ils s'éloignèrent, la tête haute mais le torse et le cœur vide. Hermione et Ron les regardèrent partir surpris et se tournèrent vers Harry, le regardant en une question muette.

« -Si tu veux l'aider, cria Blaise avant de descendre dans les cachots, tu n'as qu'à venir ce soir après les cours dans la Salle Commune des Préfets. Je suppose que Granger te donnera le mot de passe. »

La porte du cachot se referma, laissant le Trio d'Or seul.

« -Tu comptes vraiment l'aider ? »

Mais Hermione n'eut pas besoin de réponse puisque le soir même, Harry s'excusa auprès d'eux et sorti de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il descendit rapidement les marches jusqu'au premier étage et marcha lentement dans le couloir, s'interrogeant sur l'état de Malefoy et se demandant s'il fallait vraiment qu'il aille l'aider. Mais tout le monde le savait, Harry Potter aimait défendre la veuve, l'orphelin et le blessé de guerre, même si ce blessé était aussi con que narcissique, aussi orgueilleux qu'insupportable.

Lorsqu'il arriva à quelques mètres de la porte de la Salle des Préfets, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand et Blaise en sorti, les larmes aux yeux.

« -Tu es venu ? Bon courage Potter parce que moi… j'abandonne ! »

En jetant une écharpe par terre, il s'enfuit presque en courant dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Sans réfléchir, Harry ramassa l'écharpe de Blaise et ouvrit la porte. Malefoy se tenait le dos à la porte et ne daigna pas accueillir son visiteur.

« -Alors Malefoy, on fait encore des siennes ? pouffa le brun. »

Aucune réaction.

« -Je suis déçu, moi qui pensait que mon cher Drago Malefoy était resté le même. Je pensais pouvoir encore te taquiner un bon bout de temps. »

Drago ne bougeait toujours pas.

« -Enfin en échange d'une réponse sanglante typiquement malefoyen. »

Le blond bougea faiblement la tête, sûrement surpris du mot qu'avait créé Potter. « Malefoyen ». Harry soupira et se posta devant Malefoy qui regardait le mur d'en face.

« -Tu as l'intention de rester aussi faible toute ta vie ? »

Comme réponse, Drago leva la tête et planta son regard bouillant de rage dans celui de sa Némésis. A cette vision, le gryffondor eu un mouvement de recul. Il se ressaisit bien vite, s'appuya sur les coudes du fauteuil du blond et le regarda, un air de défi encré dans ses prunelles d'émeraude.

« -Alors voici tout ce qu'il reste du grand Drago Malefoy ? Juste un regard ? Eh bien moi je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Malefoy leva un sourcil, montrant clairement au rouge et or qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire et qu'il était surprenant qu'il pense le contraire.

« -Oh que si j'ai mon mot à dire monsieur dragon. Tu es ma Némésis, que cela te plaise ou pas. Tu me haies, je te haies, on est dépendant de l'autre d'une certaine façon. »

Drago eu un sourire sardonique et recula pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Ne se décourageant pas, Harry prit une chaise et s'installa près de lui.

« -Honte de cela Malefoy ? Ou aurais-tu peur ? »

Drago le fusilla du regard.

« -C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as peur de ce que tu es devenu, de ce que tu vas être toute ta vie. Mais je vais t'apprendre quelque chose que tu sembles ignorer Malefoy, le présent n'est pas éternel. »

Il détourna le tête vers la fenêtre et Harry prit ça comme une réflexion sur ses paroles. Il se pencha un peu plus vers le blond.

« -On peut changer cela. Tu n'es pas seul. Tu n'es plus seul. »

Les yeux acier de Malefoy le dévisagèrent et le brun vit plusieurs expressions y défiler : la haine, le regret, la souffrance, la peur et l'abandon. D'un geste vif, il se détourna de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. D'abord, il se cogna contre le bois du meuble, ce qui le fit pester en grognant. Harry senti son cœur se serrer en voyant cette image. Que cela soit Malefoy ou pas. Ce dernier leva une main pour attrapa un livre sur une des étagères. N'y arrivant, car trop bas, il essaya de se lever mais faillit tomber par terre. Harry se précipita pour l'aider, mais le blond repoussa violement son aide. Le Survivant prit alors le livre et lui tendit avec un léger sourire. Drago, surpris, prit prudemment le livre et observa sa couverture avant de lever les yeux vers Harry. Ce dernier, ne voyant aucune trace de mépris, se dit qu'il commençait à y arriver. Seulement sans prévenir, Malefoy ouvrit le livre et déchira les pages avec haine, avec frénétisme, puis il le balança à travers la pièce.

« -Malefoy ! Tu n'es qu'une ordure en vérité. Je te propose mon aide ! »

Le serpentard le dévisagea et se planta au milieu de la pièce. Harry se dirigea avec de grandes enjambées jusqu'à lui et lui assainit une gifle. La tête du blond se tourna sous le coup, mais il ne bougea. Harry était de plus en plus frustré du manque de réaction.

« -Mais réagit ! Merlin, réagit ! hurlai Harry en le secouant. »

Malefoy se laissait faire, attendant juste qu'il finisse sa crise. Harry finit par le lâcher et soupira en baissant la tête. Lorsqu'il la releva, il vit Malefoy pointer sa baguette sur lui. Etonné, il comprit que le blond voulait qu'il sorte, maintenant. Par défi, il ne bougea pas. Malefoy releva un peu plus sa baguette sur lui, ce qui le décida finalement à partir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le seul à pouvoir le faire, c'est toi…**

_Chapitre 2_

Le lendemain, Malefoy se dirigea vers la Grande Salle en priant Merlin de ne pas rencontrer de Potter de malheur en chemin. Mais apparemment Merlin ne s'était lui pas encore réveillé car…

« -Bonjour Malefoy, fit la voix du Survivant. »

En se retournant, le blond fut étonné de voir que Potter et le fut encore plus lorsqu'il constata qu'il se tenait à sa hauteur. En l'observant plus attentivement, il vit que le brun était assis dans un fauteuil identique au sien. Surpris, il leva les yeux vers lui. Harry lui sourit franchement, ses yeux pétillant de malice. Le serpentard le regard avec suspicion et s'éloigna de lui, retrouvant Blaise et Pansy qui regardaient bizarrement le Survivant puis interrogèrent ses deux meilleurs amis du regard. Hermione et Ron leur répondit en levant les épaules, ne comprenant pas non plus ou voulait en venir le brun.

« -Harry ? demanda simplement Hermione lorsque celui-ci les rejoignais.

-Je veux comprendre Malefoy et lui montrer que la vie ne s'arrête pas là. »

Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un regard étrange alors qu'Harry engloutissait un part de pudding.

Durante toute la journée, Harry ne quitta pas son fauteuil roulant. Par ce geste, le brun voulait attirer l'attention du blond et lui montrer que son handicape n'était pas une fatalité. Aussi avait-il rit de bon cœur avec ses amis, essayant de se débrouiller seul le plus possible mais demandant sans honte l'aide de ses amis lorsque se fut nécessaire, en somme, se comporta de la même façon que d'habitude.

Et finalement Harry avait réussi à susciter la curiosité du blond qui l'avait secrètement espionné avec étonnement et intérêt toute la journée. Se doutait-il seulement que sa colère était en train de diminuer ? Pas encore, mais pour l'instant, Drago en était toujours à se demander ce que cherchait à faire Potter.

Le soir même, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors de septième année, Ronald Weasley regardait son meilleur ami sans comprendre pourquoi ce dernier était toujours dans cet engin de malheur.

« -Harry, bien que les raisons pour lesquelles tu veux aider Malefoy m'échappent, je respecte ton choix. Mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, tu ne crois pas que tu peux te lever de ce fauteuil ?

-Ron, si je veux l'aider, il faut d'abord que je le comprenne. Alors pour l'instant je resterai dans ce fauteuil et ne m'en relèverais que lorsqu'il aura compris qu'il faut continuer à avancer dans la vie, et pas s'arrêter. »

Harry, par le moins du monde contrarié par l'incompréhension de ses amis face à son geste, se mit sous les couettes en se comportant comme s'il avait perdu l'usage des jambes. Ron voulu l'aider, mais le brun lui lança un regard tendre pour le couper dans son élan.

« -Pourquoi tu fais tout cela pour lui ? Il n'aurait jamais fait la même chose pour toi.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce que tu dises soit vrai. Tu comprends, c'est ma Némésis, je ne peux pas le laisser sombrer. C'est comme si c'était toi ou Hermione d'une certaine manière.

-Ta _Némésis _? Tu as placé Malefoy à un rang aussi important ?

-Ron, s'il n'avait pas été là lorsque nous avions été capturés et emmenés au Manoir Malefoy, nous serions sûrement morts à l'heure qu'il est.

-… Je suis d'accord avec ça. Nous lui devons ça. Seulement j'ai l'impression que cette histoire te tient énormément à cœur.

-Mais c'est le cas, affirma Harry.

-Avec Hermione, on se demandait si… Enfin si tu ne serais pas attiré par Malefoy, ce qui expliquerait que tu veuilles absolument qu'il s'en sorte. »

Harry rit quelques secondes avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet.

« -Ecoute Ron, je vous adore, mais Malefoy, bien qu'il soit un mec bien foutu, reste mon ennemis. Je veux retrouver une vie normale et Malefoy fait partis de cet équilibre !

-Si tu le dis. »

Ron ferma à son tour la lumière et se faufila avec paresse et délectation sous ses couvertures. Les paroles du roux tournaient en boucle dans la tête d'Harry, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Heureusement pour lui le sommeil l'emmena rapidement et fit disparaitre ces paroles.

Le lendemain Harry se leva plus tôt que prévu. Il enfila en vitesse sa robe qu'il avait préparé la veille, se glissa dans son fauteuil et sorti rapidement de la salle commune des Gryffondors en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Grâce à sa baguette, il fit descendre doucement le fauteuil du Grand Escalier jusqu'à atteindre les couloirs du premier étage. Utilisant cette fois ses bras, il fit avancer le fauteuil pendant plusieurs minutes. Sans frapper, il entra dans une salle qui était la salle commune des préfets. Il pensait y trouver Malefoy, sans doute ce dernier ne voulait pas supporter la présence des autres.

« -Malefoy ? appela le brun. Il est temps de te lever, une belle journée commence ! »

Comme réponse, le silence. Harry soupira de mécontentement et avança vers une porte dont il espérait qu'elle s'ouvrirait sur la chambre du Serpentard. En la poussant, il constata qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, seulement personne ne dormait dans le grand lit vert qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce.

Convaincu que personne ne se trouvait dans la salle commune des préfets, le Gryffondor referma la porte et se retourna pour sortir.

_QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU ICI, POTTER ?_

S'il avait voulu parler, Drago Malefoy aurait certainement hurlé cette phrase qui aurait résonné dans tous les couloirs de Poudlard. Seulement ne voulant ouvrit la bouche que pour manger ou bailler, alors ses yeux se contentèrent de le faire pour lui. Harry remarqua que ses cheveux étaient trempés il devait sortir de la bouche… Et sûrement en précipitation après avoir entendu le brun l'appeler puisque ses vêtements étaient enfilé de façon très peu soigné et il avait une sorte de rougeur sur la main. Peut-être s'était-il blessé en sortant de la douche.

« -Je ne te pensais pas aussi matinal Malefoy, quoi que cela ne m'étonne finalement pas. »

L'expression de Malefoy ne changeait pas, et Harry commença à se demander si c'était le vrai Serpentard qu'il avait devant lui. Il se déplaça un peu dans la pièce et constata que les yeux gris le suivaient au rythme de ses déplacements.

« -Tu es très ennuyant Malefoy, fit Harry de façon très détaché. »

Drago, ne s'attendant pas à cela, lâcha son regard de glace et la surprise s'installa dans chaque porc de sa peau blanche à l'air fragile. Puis une expression plus normale revient, la colère. Personne n'avait jamais dit d'un Malefoy qu'il était _ennuyant _!

« -Que veux-tu qu'on fasse avant de partir manger ? demanda poliment Harry. »

Le blond le toisa avec méfiance puis, avec un sourire goguenard, lui désigna la porte d'un coup de menton tout en croisant les bras contre son torse.

« -Non, je ne partirai pas, à pars si tu décides de sortir. »

Malefoy soupira, sûrement résigné devant le plus-que-célèbre entêtement d'Harry Potter. Il décida de contre-attaquer en ignorant superbement le rouge et or. Il s'avança vers une table, sorti sa baguette et s'exerça pour le prochain cours de Sortilège. Harry, qui ne se laissait pas aussi facilement abattre, LUI, commença à jouer avec son fauteuil. Il essaya plusieurs fois de se mettre sur les roues arrières puis fit des tours sur lui-même.

« -Hey, Malefoy, tu arrives à faire ça ? demanda Harry, le sourire aux lèvres. »

Le blond se retourna quelques secondes pour observer l'activité du brun, puis s'en désintéressa complètement, reprenant ses exercices. Le Gryffondor continua son petit jeu, essayant de nouvelle figure qu'il trouvait élégante, jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable arrive Harry tomba en renversant son fauteuil.

« -Ouïe ! jura-t-il. »

Harry allait redresser son fauteuil en pestant lorsqu'il entendit un petit rire. Il se retourna vers le Serpentard et le découvra, une main sur la bouche comme pour se retenir de rire, les yeux riant aussi. A cette vision tellement peu habituelle sur le visage du blond, Harry souleva un sourcil. Drago s'arrêta alors et détourna vivement la tête vers la table. Haussant les épaules, le Gryffondor releva le fauteuil. Drago, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, s'attendit à ce que le Survivant se lève également avant de retourner s'assoir. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passa. A la grande surprise de Drago, le brun essaya de se hisser avec ses bras, n'utilisant en aucun cas ses jambes, et remonta péniblement sur le fauteuil. Une fois assis, Harry reprit son souffle et tourna la tête vers le blond qui l'observait toujours.

« -Oui bon, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois, dit-il en souriant. »

Drago, perturbait par l'attitude du garçon envers lui, ne lui rendit pas son sourire mais ne lâcha pas ses yeux et Harry pu y lire toute l'incompréhension qu'il lui apportait. Le brun s'approcha du blond, qui ne fit aucun geste de recule, et l'observa s'entrainer durant le quart d'heure qui leur restait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le seul à pouvoir le faire, c'est toi…**

_Chapitre3 :_

« -Tu sais pourquoi Potter se comporte de cette façon avec toi ? »

Drago ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Cette histoire ne le concernait en rien et Drago ne voulait pas que quelqu'un interfère dans leurs affaires.

« -Cela fait longtemps que vous voyez le soir, après les cours. Je ne pense pas que Potter te veuille du mal, mais tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? renchérit Pansy. »

Drago ne répondit toujours pas, cette histoire ne les regardait vraiment pas. Le blond leva les yeux vers Harry qui mangeait tranquillement à la table des Gryffondors avec ses amis.

Le Gryffondor venait en effet après chaque journée de cours pour discuter avec lui. Enfin discuter… Seul Harry parlait. Il lui racontait sa journée, son impatience face au week-end qui n'arrivait jamais assez vite, sa bienveillance envers ses deux éternels amis qui commençaient doucement à se rapprocher, ses disputes avec le ministère de la magie qui voulait absolument qu'Harry quitte Poudlard pour travailler avec eux et enfin sur les difficultés qu'il rencontrait à être en fauteuil roulant. Il finissait toujours par parler de ces problèmes et essayait souvent de parler à Drago d'un médicomage avec qui il pourrait travailler pour essayer de remarcher.

Drago ne répondait jamais à tout ceci. Pourtant, avant qu'il ne s'en doute ou qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Harry avait réussi à allumer quelques braises en lui, quelques braises d'espoir. Le blond commençait enfin à espérer secrètement qu'une sortie à cet enfer était possible.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux perles de Drago rencontrèrent les verts tumultueux d'Harry. Subitement le cœur du blond s'emballa et il baissa rapidement les yeux, ne les levant plus de tout le repas.

La journée se passa rapidement et le week-end arriva enfin. Comme chaque soir, Harry entra sans frapper, se posa devant la table, sorti ses devoirs et commença à réviser quelques préparations de Potions pour le contrôle de la semaine prochaine. Comme à chaque fois, Drago sorti de sa chambre, prit un livre dans la bibliothèque et commença, lui aussi, ses devoirs.

Une fois que ce dernier eu finit, Harry s'arrêta la seconde d'après et rangea ses affaires. Drago regarda Harry avec neutralité, attendant patiemment que le brun commence à parler. Ce dernier, pourtant, ne prit pas la parole et pendant quelques minutes, le Gryffondor observa le Serpentard. Sous le regard du Survivant, le blond ne tint pas longtemps et finit par poser les yeux sur autre chose.

« -Avec l'aide du père de Ron, j'ai pu envoyer un hiboux à Franc McGaster, un médicomage qui travaille à St Mangouste. »

Drago tourna ses yeux vers lui, surpris, attendant la suite avec une pointe d'angoisse.

« -Il m'a répondit tout à l'heure, continua le brun. »

Drago l'interrogea du regard.

« -Suite à ma demande, il a observé ton dossier et pense possible ta guérison. »

Le rythme cardiaque du blond augmenta d'un seul coup et sa respiration fut plus bruyante qu'à l'accoutumé.

« -Toi tu n'as eu le droit qu'à un médicomage accordé par le ministère durant ton procès. Autant dire qu'il n'allait pas payer cher pour un peut-être futur condamné. »

Le regard du Serpentard ce fut dur sous ces paroles et ces souvenirs douloureux d'après-guerre.

« -Je crois en toi Malefoy, tu es capable de te relever. Tu _dois_ te relever. Après m'avoir donné son feu vert, il m'a conseillé de te faire faire quelques exercices. Il m'a aussi promis de passer te voir dans quelques jours, dès qu'il le pourrait. »

Durant un instant, Harry cru que Malefoy ne respirait plus, puis constata que son torse se soulevait et se dégonflé avec rythme. Le brun fit rouler le fauteuil jusqu'à 1mètre devant Drago puis le stabilisa.

« -Regarde, fait comme moi. »

Harry prit sa jambe gauche comme si elle ne fonctionnait réellement plus et la posa doucement à terre avant de retirer le cale-pied. Il intima Drago à faire de même. Seulement le Serpentard était plus que méfiant et le fit bien ressentir au Gryffondor d'un simple coup d'œil. Ce dernier déglutit mais ne bougea pas, attendant simplement.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux ne bougea Harry ne lâchait pas des yeux le blond qui semblait réfléchir au pour et au contre de ces exercices et de l'aide qui lui proposer le brun. Pourquoi faire tous ces efforts qui étaient déjà vains ? Drago ne voulait pas de cet espoir fou qui lui était monté au cœur et qui ne semblait vouloir le quitter. Il ne voulait plus de souffrance supplémentaire, plus de défaite, de perte et de remord, plus de peurs ni de pleurs, il voulait simplement qu'on le laisse en paix. Pourtant, lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux tourmentés d'Harry qui était si bienveillant à son égard, si confiant et si donnant qu'il flancha. Il saisit sa jambe d'un geste très peu assuré et le posa par terre.

« -C'est bien, fit Harry en enlevant son cale-pied comme pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour l'accompagner. La deuxième maintenant. »

Le brun posa la sienne et attendit quelques instants avant que Drago fasse de même.

« -Bien. Maintenant tu vas me donner tes mains. »

Drago regarda bizarrement le brun et ne voulus pas lui donner ses mains. Il ne pouvait assurément pas le toucher…

« -Ne fait pas l'enfant Malefoy, donne-moi tes mains ! »

Avec regret, Malefoy lui tandis les mains en lui adressant une adorable moue qui fit sourire Harry. Il attrapa ses mains avec forces et se leva doucement.

« -A toi. »

Drago le regarda comme s'il venait de lui avoue que Voldemort était son père et qu'il l'avait tué juste pour prendre sa place. Le blond secoua négativement la tête avec vigueur. Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas et commençait à tirer sur ses bras. Avec peur mais confiance, Drago resserra sa prise avec force sur les mains d'Harry et essaya à plusieurs reprises de se soulever, sans succès.

« -On va essayer autrement. »

Harry se pencha vers lui, oubliant volontairement qu'il devait être paraplégique et encercla le torse du blond qui en rougit quelque peu. Le brun serra fort et souleva le blond qui s'agrippa à ses épaules par surprise.

« -Bon à trois on te lève, ok ? Un… Deux… Trois ! »

Utilisant toute la force qu'il avait acquis de ses combats et de ses entrainements au Quidditch et Drago de ce qu'i lui restait comme énergie, ils réussirent enfin à mettre Drago debout. Le blond laissa échapper un faible gémissement qui fit comprendre au Gryffondor qu'il ne fallait pas le lâcher. Le Serpentard était désespérément accroché aux épaules de Harry et ne semblait pas réussir à se déstresser.

« -Tu vois, tu es debout Drago. »

Drago frissonna en sentant Harry murmurait son prénom contre son oreille.

« -Tu y es arrivé. Tu as réussi, calme toi maintenant. Essaye de te redresser un peu. Je suis là. »

Tout en essayant de tranquilliser le blond, Harry commença à lui caresser doucement le doux. Ses paroles et ses gestes commencèrent visiblement à agir puisque le brun senti les ongles de Drago sortir de sa peau. Le blond lâcha les épaules pour encercler le coup du brun et réussi de ce fait à se redresser.

« -C'est ça Drago, tu y es. »

Le blond redressa un peu le dos et la tête. Il se tenait maintenant droit, les bras autour du coup d'Harry, ce dernier ne lâchant pas sa prise. De par leur position, ils se retrouvèrent subitement très proches, leur visage ne se trouvant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, si bien que leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Leurs yeux finirent par s'accrocher l'un l'autre, aucun de voulant lâcher le regard de l'autre. Comment expliquer que leur cœur s'emballait doucement et que leurs joues prenaient une délicieuse tente rosée ?

Coupant toute magie, Harry desserra son étreinte et commença à lentement reculer, jusqu'à tant que Drago se retrouve tout seul debout.

« -Hum… Voyons comment tu te débrouilles. »

Troublé par la présence si proche du Gryffondor et perdant son appuie par lequel il arrivait à tenir en équilibre, Drago se crispa de nouveau et son dos s'arc-bouta. Il se mit alors à tanguer dangereusement et son corps parti en arrière. Heureusement pour lui, Harry et ses réflexes d'attrapeur l'attrapèrent avant qu'il ne fasse une mauvaise chute. Le brun le remit délicatement dans son fauteuil et s'assit en soufflant dans le sien.

« -Ouh, je crois que cela suffira pour cette fois ! »

Drago, encore secouait par tout cela, ne fit pas un geste envers le brun, se contentant de regarder par terre en soufflant.

« -Je… Je vais te laisser, il est l'heure que j'y aille. On se voit demain ! »

Harry parti rapidement, laissant Drago au milieu de la pièce.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le seul à pouvoir le faire, c'est toi…**

_Chapitre4 :_

Il était plus de 20h et Harry n'était toujours pas arrivé. Drago prit soudainement conscience que le brun ne voulait peut-être plus le voir après ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Même si cela n'avait pas été grand-chose, le blond avait senti son cœur fondre par la présence d'Harry contre lui son regard qui ne quittait pas le sien, ses lèvres si près, ses bras qui le tenait… Bref, le blond se retrouvait désormais à se poser miles et une questions sur sa relation avec le Gryffondor, et ses sentiments envers lui.

Drago se souvenait des premières visites du brun chez lui. Au début, il arrivait sans frapper, sachant pertinemment que le blond ne viendrait jamais lui ouvrit la porte sinon, et se posait près de lui, commençant à parler de sa journée. Drago, dans un premier temps, essayait de faire comme si Potter n'était pas là. Cependant plus le temps passé et plus Drago écoutait les conversations du brun. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs failli abandonner mais s'en était défendu après avoir intercepté un léger sourire du blond lorsqu'il avait raconté les élections décevantes de Quidditch de l'équipe des rouges et ors.

Et depuis quelques temps, Drago attendait avec une impatience interminable l'arrivée d'Harry qui maintenant frappait aux portes.

Pourtant aujourd'hui Harry était en retard. Il n'était jamais en retard et Drago avait donc peur. Son cœur se calma cependant en supposant que si Harry ne devait pas venir, alors Franc McGaster ne serait pas assis en face de lui, attendant visiblement l'arrivée du Survivant.

Alors que le point le toisait avec sa légendaire méfiance, la porte s'ouvrit en claquant et une bourrasque aux cheveux épais d'ébène entra.

« -Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, le professeur Rogue tenait à me voir astiquer des chaudrons encore quelques minutes. »

Le blond sourit d'amusement et de soulagement et le médicomage ria doucement.

« -Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai pris mon après-midi. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai rencontré votre ami et comme vous me l'aviez précisé, il n'est pas bien bavard. »

Drago lança un regard noir à Harry pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu de cette visite et un regard détestable au médicomage. Mais en effet, Franc McGaster était arrivé, accompagné du professeur McGonagall, avec les meilleurs intentions du monde, souriant à qui mieux-mieux et saluant avec beaucoup d'affabilité son hôte. Pourtant Drago n'avait répondu à rien, laissant son regard de glace installait le décor.

« -Laissez-moi l'excuser pour lui, fit Harry. Comme vous me l'aviez demandé, j'ai essayé de lever Drago hier. En s'agrippant à moi il arrivait à tenir debout, mais une fois il a failli tomber. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire d'autres exercices, je ne pensais pas vous voir à Poudlard aussi rapidement.

-J'avais besoin de voir ce cher professeur Rogue pour qu'il me fournisse deux-trois petites choses, d'où ma présence aujourd'hui. Bien j'aimerais tester un peu M. Malefoy.

Durant deux heures, le médicomage testa le blond et entreprit de lui faire faire quelques exercices afin de voir s'il était possible de parler de guérison. Le Serpentard était méfiant à l'égard de chaque demande du médecin, mais Harry l'encourageait et l'apaisait d'un simple regard.

Finalement à la fin de la séance, il promit de repasser juste après avoir annoncé que l'on pouvait parler de guérison mais avec prudence car s'il le blond se remettait à marcher, cela sera grâce au temps, à la persévérance et à l'exercice. En voyant que cette nouvelle réconforté Harry autant qu'elle l'inquiétait, Drago se promit de tout faire pour remarcher un jour, et cela pour Harry. Juste pour Harry.

Plus les jours passaient, plus la détermination de Drago impressionnait Harry. Le blond sollicitait de plus en plus l'aide du brun et de Blaise et Pansy afin de se redresser. Cela lui prenait à n'importe quel moment et plusieurs fois par jours. De ce fait, lorsque Franc McGaster revint deux semaines après, les efforts du Serpentards avaient été récompensé et le médicomage avait été agréablement surpris de voir que le jeune homme arrivait désormais à se tenir droit debout, se redressant avec juste un appuie mais pas avec la force de quelqu'un le tirant.

« -M. Malefoy je suis très impressionné, je ne pensais pas voir ce résultat en si peu de temps ! C'est très encourageant, très encourageant. »

Puis il s'était retourné vers Harry et lui avait dit avant de quitter la pièce :

« -Vous pouvez être fier de vous mais surtout de lui. M. Malefoy montre clairement une envie d'avancer et de guérir, ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas des accidentés dont certains membres ont été endommagés. Je repasserai dans un mois. Je vous ai laissé une liste d'exercices qu'il doit commencer à faire, vous pouvez y jeter un œil. Bonne journée à vous deux. »

« -Tu as entendu ? Tu es sur la bonne voix Malefoy ! »

Drago se rembrunit en entendant son nom sortir de la bouche du brun.

« -Quoi ? Ça ne te fait pas plaisir. »

Le blond ferma les yeux et ramena ses bras contre sa poitrine.

« -Malefoy ? »

Drago lui lança un regard noir en entendant une autre fois son nom. Le comprenant, Harry se mit à rire doucement.

« -C'est parce que je t'appelle 'Malefoy' ? »

Le blond détourna la tête, non sans lâcher sans air renfrogné. Harry éclata d'un rire amusé et fit avancer son fauteuil roulant, qu'il ne quittait toujours pas, et se posta à côté de celui du Serpentard. Il attendit voir si le vert et argent allait tourner la tête dans sa direction, mais voyant qu'il le faisait pas, il posa une main sur le bras gauche du blond. Ce dernier fut tellement surpris qu'il en sursauta et n'arriva qu'à planter son regard dans celui couleur de jade du Gryffondor.

« -Tu as raison, je pense qu'on est arrivé à un stade où nous appeler par nos noms de famille est ridicule. Excuse-moi _Drago_. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder droit dans les yeux, des dizaines de sentiments défilants à l'intérieur, étrangement similaire, comme deux miroirs. Harry papillonna des yeux et commença à reculer doucement, mais Drago lui attrapa d'un seul le col et l'attira vers lui. Ils étaient à à peine quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Harry avait attrapé le poignet de la main de Drago qui serrait toujours fort son col. Drago osa poser son front sur celui du brun qui ne le repoussa pas mais laissa sa tête reposer plus lourdement sur celle du blond. Les bouches n'étaient qu'à un souffle l'une de l'autre et les deux jeunes hommes se demandèrent à tour de rôle s'il fallait aller plus loin.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, Drago lâcha doucement le col du brun qui recula lentement et sorti de la pièce.

Quelques jours après, Harry avait décidé de faire faire à Drago un exercice un peu plus impressionnant et concret.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer, avait-il dit en fermant la porte. »

Comme tous les jours, il fit lever Drago, mais cette fois, il voulut lui faire faire quelques pas. Drago, éprouvant une confiance presque aveugle pour Harry à présent, se laissa faire. Evidemment cela ne se passa pas comme Harry l'avait prévu : le blond s'étala par terre en hurlant de douleur. Il fallut attendre l'arrivée de Pomfresh et de ses potions pour calmer le blond.

Depuis ce jour, et malgré ce qu'il pouvait penser en bien d'Harry, Drago ne le regardait qu'avait un peu de mépris, mais surtout de l'indifférence, ce qui blessa quelque peu le brun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Le seul à pouvoir le faire, c'est toi…**

_Chapitre5 :_

Dans le couloir du septième étage, un jeune Gryffondor de troisième année avançait avec prudence. C'était le soir, tout le monde était encore dans la Grande Salle, personne ne trainait dans les couloirs, il était donc seul. Au cours du repas, il avait entendu une discussion entre deux élèves de septième année de sa maison, un grand noir et un autre répondu au nom de _Seamus_ parler d'une pièce introuvable du dernier étage, dans laquelle, avait-il comprit, on trouverait ce que l'on voulait. Prenant son courage à deux mains (il n'était pas pour rien à Gryffondor) il décida d'aller la chercher.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'il cherchait mais ne trouvait rien. Le septième étage était un dédale de petit couloir et il n'y avait bien que l'escalier menant jusque *** qui attirait le plus de monde. Le troisième ne se découragea pas et pensa qu'il lui fallait absolument trouver cette pièce introuvable !

Le miracle se produisit alors. Il entendit un bruit sec et continu du mur qu'il venait de passer. En se retournant, il constata qu'une porte commençait à apparaitre. Un immense sourire fendit son visage et il se précipita devant cette presque entière porte. Lorsque celle-ci fut enfin dessinée, le jeune garçon posa sa main sur la poignée de porte et l'ouvrit doucement avec une certaine inquiétude. Dès qu'il le put, il colla son front contre la porte, qu'il retenait de sa main. Il faisait sombre, il ne voyait rien. Puis d'un seul coup la porte s'ouvrit en grand et là, devant les yeux horrifiés du Gryffondor, un gigantesque ours se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et grogna de toutes ces forces. De peur, le garçon hurla et s'enfuit directement dans son dortoir de la Salle Commune.

« -Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible, fit Ron en riant. »

Pansy Parkinson, tenant péniblement débout à cause de ses sursauts de rire, ferma la porte de la Salle sur Demande et glissa par terre pour pleurer de rire à son aise.

« -Vous l'avez vraiment terrorisé le pauvre, fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. »

L'ours rapetissa, perdit ses poils et Blaise Zabini apparut alors.

« -C'était tellement drôle ! Et puis au moins il ne reviendra plus, on est tranquille.

-Ssssi tu avai-ai-ai vu la tttête qu'il… qu'il tirait ! Ahahaha c'était excellent ! déclara Pansy en essayant de se calmer. »

Blaise rie à son tour et tendit la main vers la brune pour l'aider à se relever.

« -Vous êtes vraiment des Serpentards !

-Ron, tu t'imagines à la place de lui ? Il ne va jamais sans remettre !

-Mais 'Mione, je te rappelle qu'on a connu pire ! Tu te rappelles de Touffue ? Et quand tu as vu le trolle dans les toilettes des filles ? C'était terrifiant, pourtant tu es toujours là. »

Hermione croisa les bras, mais ne put retenir un sourire en repensant à leurs aventures.

« -Il faudra un jour que vous nous expliquiez tout ce que vous avez fait depuis votre premier année, dit Blaise en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en face du canapé dans lequel s'était installé le couple.

-Je crois qu'on en aurait pour un moment, souri la brunette.

-Pas plus que pour cette histoire entre Drago et Potter, soupira Blaise.

-Disons que c'est différent, termina Ron. Alors ? Comment s'est passé cette semaine pour _Drago _? »

Blaise sourit narquoisement à Ron en l'entendant appeler son meilleur ami par son prénom.

« -_Harry_ (Ron sourit) lui manque de plus en plus je crois. Il semble terrifier lorsque son brun arrive en retard, comme s'il pensait qu'il l'avait perdu malgré l'incident de la dernière fois. C'est assez désespérant à voir.

-Je comprends, fit Hermione, c'est ton meilleur ami.

-Mais nous ne changerions ça pour rien au monde.

-Je ne te suis pas Pansy, fit la brunette. Vous semblez dire que sa santé morale ne tient pas à grand-chose ?

-C'est exact. Ce que Pansy veut dire, c'est que c'est aussi ça, c'est Harry qui lui donne la volonté de se relever, de s'exercé et de reprendre goût à la vie ! Ce qui est difficile pour nous, puisqu'on comprend que nous deux nous ne lui suffisions pas. »

Blaise baissa les yeux, visiblement blessé par ses propos. Pansy lui posa calmement la main sur son avant-bras et poursuivit.

« -Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit jamais douté qu'il ait des sentiments pour Harry, mais je pense qu'il comprend qu'il a besoin de lui. Ce qui est dangereux puisqu'Harry n'a pas autant besoin de Drago !

-C'est sûr, mais Harry est de plus en plus attirait par Drago. Ça se sent dans sa façon de parler de lui, de le regarder de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'il va bien. Et puis il continue à venir le voir tous les soirs bien qu'il pourrait passer une bonne soirée dans la Salle Commune à rire avec nous, à jouer aux échecs avec Neville, à boire ce que Seamus et Dean ont encore volé à la cuisine… »

Hermione s'arrêta là à son tour. Ce fut Ron qui termina.

« -On a vraiment l'impression de le perdre un peu plus chaque soir. »

Un silence triste s'installa dans la pièce. Les quatre élèves de Poudlard, pourtant ennemis, avaient décidé de se voir une fois par semaine depuis le deuxième passage du médicomage, c'est-à-dire il y a trois semaines. La première semaine, ils avaient été effrayé de constater que les deux ennemis étaient attiré l'un par l'autre. La deuxième semaine, ils s'étaient joyeusement dit qu'il fallait trouver un plan pour les rassembler au plus vite. Mais cette semaine était différente puisque les deux protagonistes en oublié leurs plus chers et proches amis.

« -Nous ne pouvons rien faire de toute façon, déclara soudainement Blaise. Il faut à tout prix qu'ils se mettent ensemble ! Peut-être qu'après ça ils ne passeront pas tout leur temps à se poser des questions et feront plus attention à nous.

-Tu es égoïste Blaise, pouffa Pansy.

-Mon meilleur ami me manque, je pense qu'on peut me comprendre…

-Dans tous les cas, que voulez-vous que nous fassions ? Je pense qu'il faut juste laisser faire et attendre.

-Je ne te suis pas pour une fois 'Mione. Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour qu'ils comprennent enfin, pour qu'ils tentent quelque chose !

-Je suis d'accord avec Weasley !

-Tu peux m'appeler 'Ron', _Blaise_.

-Très bien, _Ron_. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Il n'y a pas 36 milles solutions. On peut les enfermer dans une pièce ?

-Les rendre jaloux ? proposa Ron.

-Les faire se rencontrer dans un endroit romantique ! fit Pansy en réfléchissant.

-Les abrutir à l'alcool ?

-Ron! s'écria Hermione.

-Bah quoi ?

-C'est une mauvaise idée ! Imagine qu'ils finissent par coucher ensemble sous ces effets, les connaissant ils n'oseraient même plus se regarder.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes puisque tu as l'air de tout comprendre ? »

Hermione fusilla Ron du regard et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« -Je pense qu'un mélange de tout, sauf de l'alcool…, serait pas mal.

-Tu veux frapper un grand coup en somme ?

-Exacte Pansy, et tu peux m'aider.

-Si tu nous expliquer ? Parce que j'ai promis à mon _meilleur ami_ de passer après chez lui. »

Hermione sourit et se pencha un peu plus vers ses amis et commença à chuchoter comme si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre...


	6. Chapter 6

**Le seul à pouvoir le faire, c'est toi…**

_Chapitre6 :_

Drago avait mal au bras, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance car c'était parce qu'il poussait enfin sans magie son fauteuil roulant. C'était peut-être un acte idiot comme ça, mais grâce à cela il se sentait vivant. C'était comme si c'était lui et lui seul qui le faisait avancer dans la vie. Il se sentait puissant et libre. Il ferma les yeux et imagina Harry derrière lui, l'aidant à se propulser, puis posant ses pieds sur le fauteuil et tous les deux se laissant aller sur le fauteuil, glissant pour toujours.

C'était peut-être ridicule de penser cela, mais à cet instant Drago s'en fichait bien. Le couloir était vide, il donna un mouvement sur ses roues, les lâcha et hurla un cri de joie en fermant encore une fois les yeux. Il se sentait tellement bien depuis quelques temps. Oh bien sûr maintenant il ne se cachait plus la face : son bonheur ne venait que d'une seule personne. Harry, évidemment… Le prenait-il pour une fatalité ? Certainement pas ! C'était une libération pour lui. Il avait des sentiments pour le beau brun et son nouvel objectif s'était de le rendre heureux, de le faire sourire. Alors Drago se forcé à aller mieux, il se forcer à avancer, à manger correctement, à être moins détestable, à faire des exercices dès qu'il le pouvait pour guérir plus vite…

Soudain il entendit deux voix à quelques couloirs de lui, alors il ralentit l'allure. Il restait Drago Malefoy, il n'était vraiment libre de montrer ses sentiments qu'en présence de Blaise, de Pansy et… d'Harry…

Il allait poursuivre son chemin lorsque sa tête arrêta sa marche. Il avait reconnu les voix, et en particulier l'une d'elle puisque c'était celle d'Harry. Il s'apprêtait à repartir, mais la curiosité fut trop grande, et il s'approcha doucement. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux et qu'il arrivait à les voir de là où il était, il vit que le brun, derrière le fauteuil roulant, était debout devant Ginny Weasley. Le cœur de Drago se serra en voyant le fauteuil vide qu'Harry n'avait pourtant pas quitté depuis le début.

« -… penses que c'est simple ? fit la rousse au bord des larmes.

-Mais ferme-la et fait-le ! hurla Harry en ouvrant ses bras.»

A ces mots, la rousse attrapa le visage d'Harry et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry. La vision fut intolérable pour Drago qui s'enfuit vite qui lui était possible. Il sorti en passant devant les serres. Dehors, il pleuvait mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il avança encore un peu se posa derrière une des pierres près de l'escalier menant aux vestiaires de Quidditch. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, les larmes vinrent d'elles même, sa respiration se fit difficile et mouvementé et son corps entier trembla.

Il ne comprenait pas, il avait mal, il voulait la tuer, il voulait l'enfermer, il voulait mourir plutôt que de ressentir ce que faisait son cœur en ce moment. Pourquoi ce baiser lui faisait ressentir autant de choses ? Il s'était avoué avoir des sentiments pour Harry, mais cela ne devrait pas le mettre dans un tel état qu'il comprit que c'était pire que ça.

Il voulut se lever, mais ne réussit qu'à tomber. Laissant sa douloureux sortir, il ferma les yeux et essaya de chasser de son esprit cette fille embrassant le brun. Son brun. Il comprenait enfin que le pire dur n'était pas d'aimer mais de voir celui qu'on aimer en aimer une autre. Il regretta ses moments perdu, il regretta de n'avoir rien fait pour faire avancer les choses entre eux deux, il regretta d'être ce qu'il est.

Il se mit sur le ventre pour tenter de mieux respirer, le pluie se mélangeait à ses pleurs et au moment où il cria le prénom d'Harry sans le vouloir, le tonnerre gronda au loin.

« -Malefoy ? appela une petite voix au loin. »

Harry était furieux. Il lui avait expliqué à plusieurs reprises, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Il l'avait toujours vu comme une femme forte, c'est ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez elle, mais visiblement il s'est complètement planté. Ginny était tout sauf intelligente et forte. Au contraire, elle était bornée et faible. De quelle autre façon que de le faire simplement pouvait-il lui dire qu'il était gay ? Et par-dessus tout, qu'il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un ? Harry soupira en pensant que quelque que soit la langue ou les mots qu'il utiliserait, elle ne comprendrait pas tout de suite… Et le pire, c'était qu'il avant entendu un bruit qui lui était depuis un moment familier : le couinement des roues du fauteuil de Drago.

« -Harry ? Oh Harry ! Tu es là, cela fait une heure que l'on te cherche pas tout ! cria Hermione de l'autre côté du couloir en courant vers lui.

-Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Hermione, suivit de Ron, sorti du couloir pour se rendre sur le palier du 1 étage du Grand Escalier sur lequel se tenait Harry et s'arrêta haletante devant lui.

« -C'est Malefoy, fit Ron à sa place. »

Harry senti son cœur battre à toute vitesse, qu'avait-il fait ?

« -Il est à l'infirmerie, on la retrouvé par terre dehors, hors de son fauteuil ! »

N'attendant pas la suite, ne pensant qu'au fait qu'il avait du faire une bêtise en voyant Ginny l'embrasser, le cœur d'Harry lâcha et il partit en arrière. Hermione hurla en le voyant tomber dans le vide et Ron n'eut que le temps de le regarder. Un grand bruit se fit entendre et deux jeunes filles qui se trouvaient en bas crièrent envoyant le corps d'Harry Potter s'écraser…

En se réveillant, Harry grimaça de douleur : sa tête le faisait énormément souffrir. En y passant sa main, il senti qu'un bandage l'entouré. Il gigota un peu et ressenti encore de la douleur, mais cette fois à la jambe. En ouvrant plus clairement les yeux, il vit que sa jambe gauche était plâtrée. Harry ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il faisait là. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se souvenir. Il repensa d'abord aux larmes de Ginny, à son baiser, à la gifle qu'il avait osé lui donner, à Hermione et Ron et… Il se rappelait que Drago était à l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux et le chercha partout, se doutant que lui aussi était arrivé à l'infirmerie. Et là, il le vit.

Il était là, assis dans son fauteuil, le même voile de mépris recouvrant ses yeux qu'il y a quelque mois et encore un peu après son accident. D'un geste de la main, il demanda à Blaise, Ron et Hermione, qui se tenaient debout derrière lui, de quitter la salle. Ce qu'ils firent après un regard tendre pour Harry. Le blond et le brun les accompagnèrent du regard mais celui du Survivant se posa rapidement sur le Serpentard. Lorsque ce dernier se retourna, Harry eu un choc, car la haine et l'indifférence habituelle avaient quitté ses pupilles. Drago le regardait avec neutralité et Harry décela même une pointe de timidité.

Après quelques instant à s'observer, les mains du blond se posèrent avec fermeté sur les bras de son fauteuil. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, Harry voulu se lever pour l'en empêcher, ou tout du moins l'aider, mais Drago l'arrêta d'un simple regard. Le Gryffondor se contenta de rester assis puisque de toute façon il ne pouvait que difficilement bouger. Après quelques secondes de silence, Drago se redressa et essaya tant bien que mal de se lever.

En voyant cette scène, Harry eu mal au cœur, mais respecta les désirs du blond et ne bougea pas. Ce dernier, les jambes et les bras tremblant, arriva au prix d'un effort qui paraissait insurmontable, à se tenir debout. Sa position était fragile : ses jambes étaient écarté pour trouver un meilleur appuie, ainsi que ses bras et son dos était un peu vouté. Quelques fois, il penchait sur la gauche puis sur le droite, mais parvenait tout de même à ne pas chuter.

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit le Serpentard faire un premier pas. Ils eurent peur ensemble en se souvenant de la première et unique tentative de Drago, mais le blond teint bon. Une fois sûr de son équilibre, il fit un deuxième puis enchaina un troisième pas. En voyant cela, en voyant cet homme se relever, se remettre debout et avancer, continuer, se battre pour vivre, Harry ne put que laisser couler quelques larmes de joie sur ses joues. Drago, comprenant que ces larmes lui était destiné, accéléra la cadence pour arriver plus vite à la hauteur du brun. Lorsqu'enfin il y arriva, ses jambes le lâchèrent mais deux bras vinrent le recueillir. Ne se laissant pas dominer par cette faiblesse, Drago s'accrocha aux épaules d'Harry et se redressa.

« -Drago, je… »

Mais Harry ne put continuer car les lèvres du blond s'écrasèrent avec envie sur les siennes. Surpris par ce geste, il desserra les bras sur Drago qui se mit à agripper le brun comme si sa survie en dépendait. Enfin Harry commença à répondre à ce baiser. Doucement d'abord. Puis sa langue glissa sur les lèvres du Serpentard pour en avoir davantage. Leur langue se mélangèrent en un ballet de douceur et de tendresse folle. Les mains d'Harry s'accrochèrent aux hanches du blond pour le rapprocher encore, tandis qu'une de celle de Drago glissa dans la chevelure ébène du Gryffondor.

Lorsque l'air leur manqua, leur bouche se lâchèrent mais pas leur corps. Drago enfouit sa tête dans le coup d'Harry avant de lui souffler les trois premiers mots depuis son accident.

« -Je t'aime. »

Le soleil avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui l'atmosphère serait douce sur la terre. Alors il émit ses plus chauds rayons en direction de celle-ci, en accentua surtout sur l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Le vacarme de sa Grande Salle s'étouffa doucement lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur deux hommes en fauteuil roulant. L'un avait un plâtre, l'autre n'avait rien de visuel. L'un avait les cheveux brun, l'autre les avait blond. L'un était à Gryffondor, l'autre était à Serpentard. L'un souriant, l'autre avait les yeux froids. Tous les opposés hormis le fait que leurs mains étaient enlacées. Ils avancèrent en utilisant la magie et au moment de se séparer pour rejoindre leur table respectif, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

**Fin**

Si vous voulez en savoir plus :

*C'était bien Hermione et Ron qui trouvèrent Drago par terre sous la pluie.

*Pansy, qui avait vu la scène entre Harry et Ginny, s'était précipité pour le raconter à Blaise qui partit retrouver Ron, Hermione et Drago à l'infirmerie pour leur raconter à leur tour. C'est comme ça que Drago comprit.

*Pansy n'était pas là l'hors du réveil d'Harry puisqu'elle s'occupait de ranger la Salle sur Demande, où une atmosphère magique et ensorcelante avait été créé sous les ordres d'Hermione pour les deux jeunes hommes.

*Ginny reçu la gifle d'Harry comme un déclencheur et a enfin décider de laisser vivre Harry (où il s'agit de Drago qui est allé _gentiment_ la prévenir de laisser tranquille SON Harry, l'histoire ne nous le dit pas).

*Franc McGaster fut agréablement surpris de voir les immense progrès de Drago qui réussit à sortir de son fauteuil en même temps qu'Harry lorsque celui-ci retira son plâtre. Depuis ce jour, Drago boite légèrement au grand désespoir de ce dernier et au grand plaisir d'Harry qui le trouve un rien sexy avec cette démarche !

*Hermione, Ron, Pansy et Blaise sont très amis maintenant et racontent à qui veut bien l'entendre l'histoire des deux anciens ennemis, qui ne les laissent plus tomber. Lorsque les deux racontaient leur histoire, ils la terminaient toujours en disant que 'le seul qui pouvait le faire, c'était lui !'.


End file.
